Percy's Secret
by PercyMA
Summary: The seven minus Percy were stumbling to the dining pavilion after having to sleep a couple of hours. It's been two months since Gaea was put to sleep. "It is time for you children to get a good education That is why all of you are going to goodie high where young Perseus is getting his education. " said Chiron. What they don't know is that Percy is a triplet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Six Go To School**

The seven minus Percy were stumbling to the dining pavilion after having to sleep a couple of hours. It's been two months since Gaea was put to sleep. When the six got there it was eight minutes after seven a.m., breakfast was being served to the rest of the campers, they went to their parents respected tables and began eating. After a couple of minutes Chiron stepped on the stage "Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang please come and see me at the consular table After breakfast." By seven twenty-four the Greek and Roman demigods were waiting for Chiron." Do you guys know why we're here" said Hazel, everyone had a thoughtful face, right when Annabeth was about to speak Chiron came galloping towards them." Children come follow me to the big house" as they walked they got curious looks. when they had reached the big house Chiron started to speak," It is time for you children to get a good education That is why all of you are going to goodie high where young Perseus is getting his education. " But Chiron that's not-" "It is what your godly parents have chosen for you, is that understood." "yes Chiron" the six sighed. "Now run along, you have till eight Argus will be waiting for you down at the hill." With that the six went to their respected cabins.

"Ughh I can't believe we're going to school after we saved the world from Gaea." "Leo I swear the the Gods if you don't shut up I'm going to throw you out of this van." said Annabeth already annoyed." But School com-" Leo was interrupted by Annabeth jumping him. The rest of the ride was loud and the rest of the six trying to keep Annabeth from killing Leo. When the van stopped the were dropped off at the of the Empire State building." Couldn't we be dropped off at the school instead". Jason's question was answered when the van speed up. Jason looked at his watch and saw that it was four minutes after eight,"Well school starts at eight twenty do you think we should look for Percy on the way to school." At the mention of Percy Annabeth's face turned into a grin. But Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were already walking and looking for Percy before he got to finish his sentence. Right when they were about to cross the street a shout broke out," Out of the way people" a familiar voice sounded.

Who did you think it was? ( It's pretty obvious who it was but like whatever)

Also follow me on wattpad Percy_Stiles_10

So what did you guys think, was it good, okay, terrible, bad?

Comment if I made any mistakes. Also tell me if I should continue this story, and I will on continue if get enough READS or VOTES. So check it out or vote or both, you choice people.


	2. Chapter 2

At School With Percy

They barely had a chance to leap out of the way before they were runned over, when they looked up they saw Percy riding on a skateboard laughing, not seeing the six, before calling out teasingly "Come on tired already! We only have ten minutes" he sang. Two other boy passed them, that looked exactly like percy but were dressed differently,"In your dreams perce" one of them said as they rounded the corner. The six stared after the the three boys," did you guys know percy was a triplet?" "NO!" They all shouted, even Annabeth didn't know and she was his ex-boyfriend. Jason looked down at his watch," come on guys let's just follow them to school we have six minutes left before school starts." They followed the triplets to school but had to separate from them as they got their schedule. Turns out they all had first period together, math,"ugh math just kill me already" said Leo. Hazel slapped his arm," I'm actually happy we get to go to school, I left early cause you know 1870" she shivered."Maybe we have Percy for first period and,he could tell us about his brothers or why he didn't tell us about them". The math teacher had just finished introducing them to the class and herself. Just as math started the door opened with a bang that scared most of the entire class."Percy, Adam, and Carlos don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." But Percy wasn't listening, he was too busy laughing as his brothers and friends were tickling him. "Had to get my photos ", he half laughed and half wheezed on the ground. His friends all laughed with him" Come on Perce just show us your pictures." One of them said."No I look ugly." he wheezed while laughing."Come on, just show us nobody's gonna laugh." "You sure bout that",said Percy" I don't believe you". By now people were laughing at funny Percy's laugh was, and some of the seven were trying to hold back their laughter, even the teacher. "Percy I think that's enough, now go to your seat," said ,still trying to hold back some of her giggles she then she turned and said to the other kids without any heat behind her words,"all of you get to class unless you all want referrals". The class watched as some scrambled to their seats and others out the door.

The six all sat down near each other, while Percy on the other hand sat by the door talking and laughing at things his other friends were saying. " What do you think she's said to make him laugh," said Annabeth with jealousy on her voice. She still wasn't over their break up, even though she knew that it was her fault. "He's a free guy Annabeth, he can be with anybody he wants to, you two broke up remember", Piper was trying remind her that he was a free man and didn't need any drama. " How could anyone forget" she said, face flushing with embarrassment, shame and resentment. Percy had been the one to confront her in front of, almost the entire camp, others had gone home and Thaila with the hunters of Artemis, about cheating on him. Turns out that she had been with three other guys while she was with him.

I feel like people are gunna be like 'why did you make them break up' and stuff but idrc cause this my fic, plus I imagine Percy with someone else. Also follow me on wattpad Percy_Stiles_10

So what did you guys think, was it good, okay, terrible, bad?

Comment if I made any mistakes. Also tell me if I should continue this story, and I will on continue if get enough READS or VOTES. So check it out or vote or both, you choice people.


End file.
